Heart ache and exfriends
by wish.upon.a.weasley
Summary: What if Edward never liked Bella but she still loved him. This is when she first finds out she loves him, but her so called friend Jessica isn’t much of a friend. How will Bella cope? She has known him for 3 years Jessica is a new friend from a dif school
1. Finding Out

**Heart Ache and Ex-Friends**

**Summary:** What if Edward never liked Bella but she still loved him. This is when she first finds out she loves him, but her so called friend Jessica isn't much of a friend. How will Bella cope? She has known him for 3 years Jessica is a new friend from a different school.

**Disclaimer:** i do not own twilight. i just like to fiddle with it =)

**A/N: okay so take it easy on me. this is my first fan fic. its a true story. i know its short but it just seemed write to end it there i will hopefully update soon. please read and review!!**

**Chapter one: Finding Out**

**Bella POV:**

I think I do, but I don't know. Do I? Oh My Goodness I'm in love with Edward Cullen!!

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Next day

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

As I'm walking up the corridor to English I see Edward. Is it normal for my heart to practically jump out of my chest, just from seeing him? I never realised how gorgeous he is before, how could I have not noticed? That sweater he is wearing sits perfectly on his well toned body. I'd better stop now before I start to drool, which isn't such a good thing in the middle of a school corridor. Well if i can't drool at least my face doesn't fail to blush. I'm like a bright red tomato, not a good look!

"Hi Edward" My voice is all weird*cringe*

"Oh hey Bella, you coming out into port angles later?" Does he want me to?

"Sure thing, is it okay if I invite my friend Jessica" Oh my goodness he is soo hot. He's like a greek god, with his bronze care free hair and his amazing body and perfect face if I didnt know better I'd say he was a vampire. A laughable idea.

"Sure, want to use my phone to contact her." Aww he's being so nice, I am so completly in love with him!!

"Oh em, thanks I have no credit at the minute."

***later that day***

"Hey guys, this is Jessica"

Everyone mutters their hellos to her, we sit and chat for a while before my stomach starts to grumble. Everyone laughs at me as i again blush the deepest red.

"Sorry, anyone want to come get food with me?"

Emmett and Edward decide to come with me. While we are waiting for food, I sit there contemplating whether I should tell Edward my feelings, maybe even ask him on date...then all of a sudden I see Emmett mouth the words "she's into you" towards Edward and then points his head in my direction. Could I blush anymore? I turn so they can see I've seen. There and then I decided I wouldn't tell him, I think. Once we have gotten our food,we all got paninis man we love them, we head back to the gang. Alice, the little pixie, is excited about making a new friend and so immediately starts talking to Jessica, I can already see her planning a Jessica Barbie session already, thank goodness there is a new fascination, now the spotlight off me. Hallelujah!! No more dress up Bella, no more lets play with Bella's hair. Yay!! Hopefully Jessica wont mind so much. We ended up playing truth or dare the only thing is we play it so often we can no longer think of any questions or dares, we now offically suck at that game. Soon the day starts to draw to close and we all go are separate ways.

On the way home I still contemplate telling Edward. Until I get an abrupt text form Edward saying:

"Bella, eww no, how could I like her. I'm kinda into you though. XxXx"

In that moment my heart shattered into a million tiny pieces.

**A/N: i would love to hear what you thought about it so please review. it only takes a minute.**


	2. Tears

_**Disclaimer: **_Stephenie Meyer owns the wonderful twilight not me sadly = (

_**A/N okay so this chapter is pretty short but im working on the fouth one and hopefully it'll be longer, just for this story i think they will be short, but hey bear with me. I;d really love to dedicate this chapter to angel2882 for inspiring me to write and being reall suportive, so thanks this is for you!! hope you enjoy**_

_**Last time:**__ On the way home I still contemplate telling Edward. Until I get an abrupt text from Edward saying:_

"_Bella, eww no, how could I like her. I'm kinda into you though. XxXx"_

_In that moment my heart broke shattered into a million pieces._

**Chapter two: Tears**

I could feel myself braking apart at the seams as I pulled up in the driveway. "Just keep it together for Charlie" I thought. That didn't go to plan. As soon as I walked in the door he could tell something was wrong, but as he can't handle tears very well, he got awkward asked what was wrong.

"Nothing" I replied although he could tell there obviously was as the tears were streaming down my face.

"I thought I'd just order in food tonight, come down if you want any"

I took that as a goodbye and sprinted up the stairs, tripping twice along the way, and threw myself on my bed. I must have cried for hours, I was so heartbroken. My pillow was soaked from all the tears that had been pouring from my eyes just like tiny waterfalls. Just as I stopped crying I got another text from Edward this time it was meant for me.

"Hey. How're you. Sorry about that last text, it was meant for Jessica. Sorry .xx"

Jessica!! Jessica! Thats so unfair why her. That brought round another couple of hours of crying. I cried way into the night, I'm sure I kept Charlie up, but he was too awkward with tears to try and comfort me and find out what was wrong. I don't think I've been more upset about a guy.

I love him I truly do, but he had to go and break my heart. I was so close to telling him, how I really feel. But when I read that text I got crushed! He didn't even know yet he shattered my heart. I love him I truly do and I will continue no matter how broken my heart is, for I love him I truly do.

After all the crying I eventually got a couple of hours of restless sleep. When I got up I went and got a bowl of cereal and then logged onto the computer to see if Jess was on, because I really needed someone to talk to other than Edward's sister, Alice. As the oldest computer on earth turned on I began wondering why I was crying so much, I mean it's not as if Jessica likes him back, I have nothing to worry about after a few days he'll see sense and realise I'm the only one for him. Anyway even if she did like him there is an unwritten rule between girls that you don't go out with guys your friends fancy. So I definitely had nothing to worry about. Didn't I? ...

**A/N: hope it wasnt awful. please let me know what you thought, reviewing only takes a minute and it helps me alot!!thanks x**


	3. Now He Knows

**Disclaimer: **I don't own twilight. My mind just warps it and I like to write it haha.

**A/N: So a few of you added to story alerts and some even into their favourites I cant thank you enough!! Please review so I know if I should continue this story.**

_**Last Chapter**__: Anyway even if she did like him there is an unwritten rule between girls that you don't go out with guys your friends fancy. So I definitely had nothing to worry about. Didn't I? ..._

**Chapter 3: Now He Knows**

Eventually my computer finally turned on. But then I still had the process of closing down all the pop-ups , they are so annoying there are millions of them getting in my way of doing anything. I think I must have a virus that just likes to put loads of them up on my screen to annoy me. Once they are all closed I log onto msn to talk to Jess or maybe Rosalie. Just my luck only Edward was on this early, hold on what time is it? I checked the clock. Oh my word its only 7 am on a Saturday no wonder no one is online. I'm surprised Edward is.

"_Hey Edward, you're up early."_ I wonder if he knows I like him, hopefully not that would make it a whole lot more awkward.

"_Oh hey, Bella yeh couldn't sleep you?"_

"_Restless night. Didn't realise how early it was, so how come you couldn't sleep?"_

"_Oh em well, I like Jessica and I can't stop thinking about her."_

Again my heart shattered, does he have to keep saying that? Does he have any idea how much it hurts me, well I guess he doesn't but still.

"_Cool, I suppose."_

"_Yeh but the only thing is she won't go out with me because, well she says you like me."_

Like? No no more like LOVE..

"_Em, yeh well I sorta do, sorry for getting in the way."_

Great way to admit it Bella. I'm so stupid. I hate myself sometimes.

_"Yeh, well don't worry about it, I'll ask her out once you are over me"_

_"Oh I gotta go sorry bye xx"_

I couldn't sign off fast enough.

Oh my goodness, as soon as you are over me, I'm not going to be, I love you Edward why can't you see!!

Because it was still so early I decided to go for a walk, Charlie was already fishing so I didn't have to worry about him. I went on a big hike through the forest, the trees are so green and untouched by any thing harmful, unlike my life. At the minute my life is like a harsh desert, no waters as my tears are run dry, no plants because they cant survive the hurtful sun, Edward, he's my sun in the dark time even though he hurt me, i still love him.

So I sit on a log deep in the forest thinking about all that is happening and that stupid love triangle, after a while I walk further into the forest and eventually I got lost and of course it started to rain and I hadn't brought a coat and then i decide to trip and fall flat on my face. Could this day get any worse.

Little did I know it was about to...

**A/N Thank you for reading but please review as well, its appreciated. All criticism is welcome. Just let me know what you thought. You never no it might make me update faster. =)**


	4. The Kiss

**Disclaimer**: The beautiful creation of Edward sadly doesn't belong to me.

**A/N: hello chapter 4, its longer as promised and a lot more emotion is in this one, let me know what you think =) Enjoy!**

_**Last chapter:** Could this day get any worse. Little did I know it was about to..._

**Chapter 4: The Kiss**

After I had picked myself up off the ground, I started to wander aimlessly around trying to find my way out of the forest, that once looked friendly but now looked like it wanted to hurt me even more. And it did.

I turned round yet another corner there was Jessica and Edward, kissing!

My day just got a whole lot worse.

Two things –

1. Edward said he would wait until I was over him.

2. How could she do that to me!!

That selfish cow! I know she doesn't like him. I love him! They don't know each other. This is too fast. Why is this happening? I'm so upset. This is hurting me. She obviously doesn't care. He doesn't know. Why why why?

They are kissing, how could they do that to me, don't they know, don't they understand what I'm going through.

Edward has his hands on her face tenderly and Jessica has hers on his back greedily pulling him in for more. Why? Why are doing this to me? I know they don't know I'm here but still the morality of it all. How could they be kissing, she said she wouldn't do anything, what? Did she change her mind?

Do I mean nothing?

Am I that unlovable?

Am I dirt underneath their feet?

I'm over. I'm done. I'm finished!

With love.

If only they could see how much this really meant to me. If only Edward knew the extent of my love, if only Jessica was a true friend. Maybe I wouldn't be going through this awful pain.

I fell to the ground in that moment; the pain of it all was just too much. But I couldn't watch them any longer I tore myself from the ground and sprinted away. I didn't get far; I tripped over a root and fell to ground with an anguished cry of pain not from the fall but from my heart breaking so many times. I lay there for what felt like hours and eventually it started to get dark and I realised my dad would be getting worried about me so I found the trail and trudged home.

Once I got home, I made Charlie dinner, but I felt to gut wrenchingly sick to eat anything myself. So I just went up to my room. I couldn't sleep so I ended up on the computer again. Everyone was on now.

First I spoke to Jessica like I hadn't seen anything this morning, until she felt bad and started to explain that she and Edward were now seeing each other. Again another piece of my heart broke off, but it was nothing compared to what I have already suffered.

Next I turned to Emmett the big brother I never had.

"_Hey Emmett."_

"_O hey Bells, did u hear about Edward and Jessica then?"_

"_Not before I saw them kissing in the forest, it broke my heart. Emmett I'm pretty sure I love him."_

"_You saw them, O Bella I'm so sorry are you okay? I thought you might love him, you can tell from the way you look at him, I'm sorry this isn't the best day for you is it?"_

"_Okay, am I okay? What do you think? I've had my heart broken like 5 times in the past 2 days, so no, I'm not ok. No this hasn't been the best day, in fact I would say it was the worst day of my life!"_

"_I'm sorry Bella; at least you have another day off school before you have to see them together."_

"_Thanks Emmett that makes me feel alot better. NOT!"_

"_Sorry. Want me to punch Edward for you?"_

"_No, I want him to be happy, it's just it hurts so much."_

"_I'm sure it'll get better in time."_

"_I don't think so. I'm gonna go here bye."_

"_Bye Bella. See you on Monday."_

I couldn't stand to talk to anyone else so I went to bed. I didn't get much sleep, I just thought about what a day it had been.

This was definitely the worse day of my life.

**A/N: What did you think? was is awful? was it good? should i continue? is it a good story? do you like it even? please review they make my day no matter how short, or how critical.**


	5. Sunday

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns twilight not me.**

**A/N: so this is my shortest chapter yet. woo lol. more will happen next chapter, which unless i suddenly start writting in a frenzy won't be up untill tomorow night. but i have just put up 5 chapters in 1 day so dont be angry please ^^. please review it keeps me writting**

**Chapter 5: Sunday**

I was like an empty shell. I did nothing all day. I lay in bed and cried. It felt like no time was passing but, time passes even when it seems impossible.


	6. School

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own twilight**

**A/N: hey, sorry for the late update, was out all day and night yesterday and today, so i didn't even get writing it until there now. its hot off the press lol! Enjoy!**

_**Last time:**__ I was like an empty shell. I did nothing all day. I lay in bed and cried. It felt like no time was passing but, time passes even when it seems impossible._

**Chapter 6: School**

Monday morning when I woke up wasn't so bad, I didn't feel like crying that was a plus, but I think that was because I was all cried out. My eyes were red raw, it actually hurt to blink. Hopefully the red puffy eyed Bella would disappear before school, because then Edward would know I was crying over him.

Oh I forgot to mention Jessica rang late last night to let me know she was transferring schools to be with Edward and her new friends.

Boy do I regret introducing her to my friends, what a mistake that was. Which means it's all my fault this has happened. I've caused myself this pain. I've made it so that I can't tell Edward how I really feel. I've made it so that Edward could break my heart over and over again. I made Jessica show her true colours actually that one I'm okay about because otherwise I would know who my real friends are. All I need to do is show Edward what a...a .., I can't even think of a word for her. But I will make him realise

Today is going to be so hard, I can just tell they will be all over each other and all lovey - dovey. It may kill me just to watch them.

Once I had my shower my puffy eyes went away which I was so glad about. I had breakfast and hurried off to school.

As I got out of my truck Alice and Rosalie came running up to me and said in perfect sync

"Ohmygoodneesareyouokay?" it was hard to catch what they said as it all rushed into one long word.

"To be honest guys, not so good, I cried all weekend, I'm so heartbroken" I just stopped myself from sobbing again.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry, my brother can be a prick sometimes, I can't believe you say them kissing" Alice replied while giving the biggest hug possible.

"I know bells, its gonna be hard for you today, but we will be with you all the way" said Rosalie

"I honestly feel like slapping him, but in a way I don't want to because I love him" I said tearing up

"I'm so confused!" at this they both brought me in for a group hug.

"It'll be okay Bella, we'll help you don't worry" Alice said sincerity laced her voice.

"I don't know how to feel anymore" I said this times the tears started to flow.

"I'm losing my mind" I stuttered the tears flowing steadily now

"I haven't even seen them together, how am I going to cope with that"

"You need a bathroom now!" Alice squealed.

"Yeh common, we better go before Edward or Jessica see's they just came in"

So we hurried to the nearest bathroom, me sobbing my heart out in the arms of my best friends. After I while I stopped as I realised the time, and hurried to registration class before I was late. Alice hurrying alongside me giving tissues at needed to get rid of the puffy eyes. Once I reached the class I was fine, and was able to put on a fake smile and get on with the first lesson of the day. Trig. I though it wouldn't be too bad, at least Edward wasn't in this class. But when I went into the room I found out that someone much worse was, Jessica. Edward would have been better at least I could have talked to him, he did nothing wrong, it wasn't his fault he didn't like me and broke my heart. But Jessica, no she had no excuse, she was no longer my friend. Friends don't do that to each other, so if she was going to do it, we weren't friends. I went towards my normal seat but, just to be more annoying Jessica sat there just before me, so I sat in the empty seat at the back of the class. Damn her!

Next class wasn't as bad, English, I loved the subject plus Rosalie was in it with me. We just sat at the back and just talked today, the lecture was on Wuthering Heights and I knew the book back to front, you couldn't teach me much more about it. I say we talked it was more Rosalie just comforting me while I sat there and tried not to cry. Again!

English passed quickly and soon I was on my way to Photography with Jasper and Alice. With both of them there my feelings turned from uneasy to calm any enjoying myself. In that period I had the most fun I'd had in the past couple of days. I actually learnt quite a bit as well, I always enjoyed this subject, I'd never realised before but I was quite artistic especially when it came to photos, it was an option for a career at least.

Soon I was on my way to the cafeteria, Alice linked arms with me for moral support. I had caught glimpses of Edward and Jessica through the corridors of school on the way to classes. But this was different I was going to spend the whole of lunch watching them kissing and doing new couply things, this was not going to be fun. As I walked through the door I thought that maybe I could get through this with my friends help, I turned. Then again maybe not....

**A/N: so what do you think. apart from the last chapter they are steadily getting longer, lol. okay so i only have one more thing to say then i'll leave you be. please review! only 2 different people have reviewed this story. 1 person reviews everychapter(angel2882- love you for it!) the other person just once at the start. now dont get me wrong every review i get makes my day, but i would to hear what everyone else thinks about it, is it just to awful to review, if so tell me! and i will try my best to adjust it so that everyone can enjoy it. thank you for reading this and for reading the story so far. next chapter we see how Bella deals with seeing edward with another woman.**

**Please review!**

**A/N 2: has anyone read time traverlers wife? if you havent you should, its amazing. and it comes out in the cinema next friday (friday 14th august) thats in northern ireland though. im not sure about any where else. i really recommend reading it. it must be my most fav book other than the twilight saga!**


	7. Be Careful What You Wish For

**Disclaimer: I Hannah McWilliams sadly don't own the wonderful story called twilight. Stephenie Meyer does, haven't heard of her, have you been living under a rock?**

**A/N: im so so so sorry, i haven't updated in like a week. sorry. just don't kill me! haha. well I'm not that happy with it but, i thought i should update. so here ya go....**

Last chapter: _As I walked through the door I thought that maybe I could get through this with my friends help, I turned. Then again maybe not...._

**Chapter 7: Be Careful What You Wish For**

They were all over each other. She was sitting on his knee, while they both made out, and his hand, I couldn't even see it 'cos of how far up her short, short skirt it was. It was sickening to look at. I turned around to Alice and mumbled "I'm gonna eat outside today." And wandered off on my own, until I realised I was being followed, Alice and Rosalie along with their boyfriends had decided to eat lunch with me rather than the new happy couple. How sweet! I love these guys; I honestly wouldn't be able to survive life without them.

We found an empty picnic table that wasn't wet from the pouring rain the other day and we quickly sat down. Alice put her arms around my waist and Rosalie held my hand. I had lost my appetite as soon as I saw them together so I shoved my food away from me. Emmett being Emmett asked me if I was going to eat it.

"Go ahead Emmett I've lost my appetite." I said as I pushed my food towards him.

"Thanks Bella you're the best!" Emmett replied and I could see the sympathy in his eyes.

"Bella relax, everything will be okay, I promise it will work out." Jasper said and he placed his hand over mine. I instantly felt better and started to relax and calm down a bit, the hysteria that I felt coming on faded away. Jasper does that to you there is something very calming about him, although sometimes he can fill me with anger when he in angry. But right now I loved the calming presence he was giving out.

The rest of lunch was spent comforting me mostly, and Emmett eating.

Next I had biology.

The dreaded biology.

With Edward.

I screamed inside when I remembered who I sat beside. Urgh. This is going to be horrible. I'm going to have to spend an hour sitting beside the love of my life while he talks about how much he likes Jessica and can't wait to go and make out with her again.

I dragged my feet on the way; I really didn't want to go. Why couldn't I be brave enough to skip, although he would notice and know it was because of him. I want him to be happy, but why cant he be happy with me and not Jessica! O how I hate her. She stole him from me. Well he didn't belong to me, but I love him and she just waltzed in out of no where and started dating him.

Life isn't fair. It can be so cruel sometimes. This is one of those times.

When I got to my bio room he wasn't there yet, maybe he wasn't ! I hope he isn't sick though. I took my seat and took my notepad and textbook out. And started doodling some circles on my pad. I glanced up and there he was making out with Jessica right outside the door before they separated. Urgh I'm going to throw up. That should be me not her. They kissed quickly on the lips and Edward made his way into the class room and sat down beside me.

"Hey Bella, how're you?"

"Hi Edward, I'm great just great!" at first it was forced out, and then I snapped at him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap." I said with true sincerity.

"It's okay."

Lucky the lesson started before he could say anymore. But unluckily we had a lab, meaning we would have to work together, and that would give him a chance to talk about Jessica. But it also gave me an excuse to look at him and his perfect body, and Greek god face.

"Bella, I know you probably don't want to talk to me at the minute, but I just want to say I'm really really sorry if I hurt your feelings, I didn't want to , it's just, Jessica is SO HOT. Don't you think? Well you wouldn't or else you wouldn't like me eh..?" he finished with some nervous laughter.

Aww I make him nervous, I really don't want to, I want him to feel comfortable around me, like he used to. But urgh he thinks Jessica it 'SO HOT'.

"I understand you are sorry, thanks for saying it, please don't feel nervous around me, I want us to just go back to the way it was, before all this happened." I replied after an awkward pause.

"Yeh sure."

Biology passed quickly enough after that, Mr. Banner came over soon after our conversation to see why we were finished our lab so early. You think he would get it into his head that we always finish before everyone else because we are smarter than everyone else, but he always wonders, I wonder about him sometimes. Once the bell rang I rushed to gym for the first time in my life. It was because I didn't want to stop and chat to Edward anymore than I had to, it pained me to much.

Gym passed as it usually did, 3 people and myself left with injuries, and that's just me standing at the back to the badminton court not even playing. I just fail at gym.

After gym I rushed home, wishing I would fall sick over night and wouldn't have to go to school. In the back of my mind I heard a little voice saying " be careful what you wish for".

**A/N: so what did you think? please let me know, if you are enjoying it. should i continue? thanks for reading now please review!!**

**x**


	8. Karaoke!

**A/N: I'm so so so sorry for not puting this up earlier, its been way over a month. im so sorry. but hopefully i will get the next chapter up soon enough, im not going to promise anything incase i can't put the chapter up in time. so enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: don't own =(**

_**Last chapter:**__ After gym I rushed home, wishing I would fall sick over night and wouldn't have to go to school. In the back of my mind I heard a little voice saying "be careful what you wish for"._

**Chapter 8:**

Once I got home I did some homework and then made Charlie some dinner, as I was finishing up I started to feel a bit queasy. Yes! Maybe I'll get sick and won't have to go into school tomorrow. Charlie then walked through the door and asked if I was feeling ok.

"Yeh I'm fine dad, just a wee bit queasy is all." I said grimacing

"Well okay, maybe you should go to bed early tonight just in case you are coming down with something" he replied.

"Yeh ok, I made lasagne for dinner, enjoy." I decided to go to bed now 'cos I was feeling alot worse

Next day

The next morning I woke up feeling alot better, with just a slight headache. I realised then that I was running late so I quickly jumped in the shower, washing my hair with my favourite strawberry shampoo. Once I had finished drying my hair I got changed into something suitable not only for school but for when me and the 'gang' go out later. I put on a pair of jet black skinny jeans, and a tight white t-shirt that had a green scarf printed onto it, along with my favourite long red cardigan. Accessorised with a yellow beanie hat and white converse. I think Alice will approve.

I quickly ran downstairs as I was now running very late grabbed a breakfast bar and yelled goodbye to Charlie. Typically my truck stalled and then was sooooo slow on the way. Eventually I got there just as the bell rang and I sprinted to my first class, just as I was running through the door I collided with Edward and fell flat on my face.

"Running late too eh?" He said with that cheeky croaked grin I loved so much spreading over his face.

"Em, yeh something like that." I said shakily whilst picking myself up off the floor.

"Ha ha." He laughed wholeheartedly.

"You coming out with us all later?" I said.

"I think so yeh, it okay if I bring Jess?" he replied.

"Of course Edward" I all but muttered.

Ms. Swan, Mr. Cullen would you kindly stop standing outside the door and join my class!" our teacher, Mr. Lipset yelled from inside the room. Usually I hated Mr. Lipset but today I was very thankful that he got me out of a very awkward conversation.

Geography went by quickly; Edward sits in front of me so I basically just stared at his beautiful back and gorgeous hair for the whole lesson not actually taking anything in. I would say what a waste of a lesson but, I got an hour to look at Edward without him knowing- bliss!

Next lesson I was very bored as none of my friends were in my Spanish class. And then I had photography, with Alice and Jasper. And again like the day before I was able to forget my troubles, boy I loved my friends for being able to do that. Next came lunch and this time I went in with my head held high, and using my best acting skills( which I had none of) to come across that seeing Jessica with Edward didn't affect me in any way. But inside it did, inside I was cringing at the memory of finding the both of them kissing in the forest. But I didn't show it; nope, well, I tried not to but I'm sure I did a little bit.

Alice and Jasper sat down beside Rose and Emmett leaving me to sit beside Edward and Jessica who was sitting on his knee, in the middle of a full blown make out session. I think I just threw up a little bit.

And so I ate my lunch quietly. Luckily lunch was over quickly and I hurried to my next class, the realising Edward would be there slowed down a bit.

I walked into my biology room and he was already there. I took my seat, blushed for no apparent reason, and made a curtain with my hair hoping to get through biology without any more pain.

No such luck!

Although it was a pain of another kind, my head was killing me, I thought about going to see the nurse, but I didn't think it was that awful.

So I turned to look at Edward to distract myself. And boy did it work. I was so distracted I didn't hear the teacher ask me a question.

"I ... oh ... em" I stuttered.

"The Krebs cycle" Edward whispered.

"Miss swan, the answer if you please?" the teacher inquired again.

"The Krebs cycle?" I asked.

"Excellent, you were paying more attention than I thought it seems. My mistake."

"Oh, no problem, sir." I replied.

I decided to send my favourite Greek god a note to say thank you.

_E_

_Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you._

_Thank you!_

_Bella._

_B_

_No problem, any time anything for you_

_Edward._

If only.

_E_

_Still up for karaoke later?_

_Bella. _

_B_

_Wouldn't miss it for the world_

_Edward._

_E_

_Good, you can listen to my awful singing_

_Bella._

_B_

_The highlight of my day_

_Edward._

I loved this casual banter.

_E_

_Oh sure, that I can believe._

_Not!_

_Bella._

_B _

_It's true, you feeling okay? You don't look so great._

_Edward._

And I didn't feel so good. I felt awful but he was distracting me.

_E_

_Oh yeh I'm fine, you're distracting me_

_Bella._

_B_

_Oh good. Only 5 mins left maybe we should listen._

_Edward._

I nodded and mouthed "okay" at him. Those 5 minutes went very fast and I was soon heading towards gym- my favourite class of the day (yeh right).

We played volleyball and as per usual I was terrible. That plus me not feeling well meant myself and 3 others had to come off the court early with injuries.

After gym I met up with Alice and Rosalie at Alice's car. We drove to port angles earlier than the boys with the intention of doing a bit of shopping before karaoke. We browsed in a couple of shops, I say browsed with Alice that means I tried on almost every item of clothing and any I didn't try on or Alice didn't like on me Rosalie tried on. I hadn't much money with me so I didn't buy much but I had a sneaking suspicion Alice bought most of it for me.

A little bit later we met up with the guys and Jessica. We then went to the karaoke bar/restaurant. We sat down to order dinner, the waiter, some guy called James started to flirt with me. I reciprocated none of it, but oh my, never have I seen Edward so protective. Older brother much? He put his arm over my chair and glared at the waiter and afterwards checked with me to make sure I wasn't freaked out or anything. Soon the karaoke had started and everyone was having a real good time. Alice and Rosalie dragged me up to the stage to sing _I will survive - Gloria Gaynor. _I realised about half way through the song that it was about me making it through this tough time and at that point I sang it more to Edward than to the crowd, I think he realised I'm not sure. After we sang terribly or wonderfully in both their cases. Emmett and Jasper sang V_ampires Will Never Hurt You- My Chemical Romance_. I caught on quickly that all the songs tonight would be about me and Edward and Jessica, this one was about Em and Jazz never letting Edward hurt me anymore and that they would always be there to protect me.

It was a really great night and it was quite funny to see my friends singing songs about the stupid love triangle I was messed up in. We were all taking a break and some old guy got up and started singing _Girls Just Wana Have Fun- Cyndi Lauper, _he was terrible but it was a good laugh. It was then that I started to feel awful again, and I think Edward noticed cos he went a got me a glass of water and asked me if I was feeling okay. I said I was fine and decided the best way to distract myself was to sing. I had already decided what I was going to sing and I had been planning it all day and Alice must have known I would do something like that and got everyone else to sing songs to do with it. I got up to sing, stumbled a little bit feeling a little woozy. I reached the stage safely and got the mic and prepared myself to sing.

"Hey everyone, I'm going to sing _You Belong With Me_ by _Taylor Swift_"

And so the song began:

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your __humour__ like I do_

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time

**I started to feel alot worse, I felt myself paling.**

_  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?

**I really don't feel so great.**

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Only a bit of the song left to go, I can make this without being sick.

And with that I blacked out._  
__  
_

**A/N: so yet again another cliffy lol, please review it gives me motivation to write and upload quicker!**

**over and out**

**xx**


End file.
